


Married

by WinterWolf773



Series: Bispearl 2019 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bispearl Week 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf773/pseuds/WinterWolf773
Summary: Bispearl Week 2019 Prompt# 2 Married





	Married

Pearl smiled as she looked at ring on her finger again. She loved the rings Bismuth had made for them, delicate swirls of teal and silver metal, a circular, tight, spiral all the colors of the rainbow in the center where most humans would mount a diamond. It had been a month since their wedding and honeymoon, but Pearl was still awash in a contented bliss. She found it funny, even though she saw the symbolism in the ceremony, especially when Garnet had her wedding, Pearl had never really understood the point. She chalked it up to another human ritual that she would never quite comprehend but found quite lovely. Now though, Pearl smiled and laughed to herself. 

Pearl jumped from the cliff where the lighthouse sat and onto the soft sand of the beach. She walked over to Bismuth, who was helping Steven build some sort of contraption to catch a stray dog he and Connie had been trying to rescue. Just as Pearl was within a few feet, Bismuth finished the trap and Steven excitedly ran off back towards the city, yelling a thank you. Bismuth laughed at Steven’s enthusiasm as she stood up wiping sand off her hands with her apron. Then she tilted her head towards Pearl, sensing her approach, “Oh, hey there Pearl.”

Pearl wrapped her arms around one of Bismuth’s biceps, “Hey there, _wife_.”

Bismuth blushed and flashed a wide toothy grin, “That look in your eye, you up to any trouble, _wife_?”

Pearl chuckled, “Oh, you know me; I’m always trouble.”

Bismuth shifted so she was in front of Pearl and placed a hand on Pearl’s back, “That’s why I love you.”

Pearl got on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on Bismuth’s lips, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have a lot of free time today, so just a short drabble!


End file.
